


Самая горячая линия! [клип]

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Music: Dana International - Language of love
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom All Space 2020 - Спецквест (SCP-1752 "Горячая линия")





	Самая горячая линия! [клип]

**Author's Note:**

> Объект SCP-1752 "Горячая линия"


End file.
